Cinta Datang Secara Perlahan
by Dhita82
Summary: bodohnya aku tak mengetahui perasaann sahabatku sendiri/RnR/DLDR/newbie jadi masih belajar


Disclaimer always masashi kishimoto

.

Pair : gaasaku slight sasusaku

.

OOC –Out Of Caracter-, gaje, tema umum, tidak berdasarkan EYD, dan teman temannya

.

Summary : setiap manusia pasti memiliki rasa penyesalan. Dan itulah yang sekarang aku alami.

.

.

.

Langit sore menemani gadis berambut buble gum itu. Angin sepoi sepoi pun turut mengikuti langkah kecilnya. Beberapa orang menyapanya , walaupun ia terlihat ceria dan terus menebar senyum kepada setiap orang tak ada yang tahu kalau ia sedang bersedih. Kaki jenjangnya berhenti didepan toko yang bertuliskan 'Yamanaka Flowes'. Ia menghirup udara segar disore itu dan dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu yang bertuliskan open itu.

Kring

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar menandakan bahwa ada pelanggan yang datang. Gadis berambut blode dan bermatakan aquamarine itu yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa tangkai bunga di mejanya segera menoleh kebelakang setelah mendengar pintu terbuka.

"selamat datang mau beli ap- .. Jidat ?" Mata aquamarinenya menyipit melihat gadis buble gum didepan pintu dengan wajah ceria sahabatnya disertai senyum –err palsu.

"hay –pig aku .. Mau beli bunga lyli putih" gadis yang dipanggil jidat itu mendekat kearah ino dan matanya mencari cari bunga yang di carinya

Sakura haruno –gadis buble gum itu- mencari cari bunga yang ia akan beli tapi ketika sudah menemukannya dan mau mengambilnya ia merasakan tangan menyentuh bahunya dan ia menoleh melihat siapakah pemilik tangan itu.

"doijobu ?" Tanya ino. Ya pemilik tangan itu adalah ino –shabat kecilnya-

Sakura menatap bingung ino "hn ? Aku tak apa apa, memangnya aku kenapa ?"

Ino menatap sedih sahabat kecilnya itu. Ia sudah hafal betul tingkah sahabatnya itu. Bukan karna dirinya seorang cenayang atau apa tapi ia yakin sakura sedang tak baik baik saja. Sejak kejadian 'itu'.

Sakura menepis tangan ino dengan halus dan segera ia mengambil lyli putih itu dan membayar beberapa yen ke meja kasir dan segera meninggalkan ino yang masih menatap kepergiannya sedih.

Kaki jenjangnya pergi keluar meninggalkan toko bunga itu. Ia tak mau menengok kearah belakang, ia sudah bisa tebak kalau ia menengok kebelakang pasti sahabatnya itu menatapnya dengan wajah sedih. Ia tahu kalau sahabat kecilnya itu mengkhawatirkannya tapi, ia tak mau menyusahkan sahabat sahabatnya lagi. Cukup satu orang saja yang ia buat kecewa. Ia tak mau mengulang kedua kalinya karna dia seseorang yang berharga untuknya pergi.

Kaki jenjangnya terus membawanya kesuatu tempat. Sepintas ia melihat bunga yang ia genggam, mata emeraldnya menatap penuh kesedihan. Ia teringat tentang masa masa itu, masa dimana ia terlalu bodoh untuk tau perasaan sahabatnya.

Ooo

Seorang pemuda bertatto 'ai' di dahinya Nampak sedang kelelahan setelah bermain basket sendirian di lapangan sekolahnya. Mengalihkan fungsi hidung ke mulut, mengambil sebanyak banyaknya udara yang bisa ditampung di paru parunya. Bola basket yang baru ia shoot ke dalam ring yang tingginya hampir 2 meter itu memantul mantul di lapangan basket itu. Sedangkan pemuda itu sudah jatuh terduduk di lantai yang beralaskan semen itu. Mensejajarkan kakinya yang jenjang dan kedua tangannya menopang berat tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

Seragam basket yang ia pakai sudah basah dengan keringatnya. Peluh menetes di dahinya, setelah berusaha mengatur nafasnya ia kembali bernafas normal. Walaupun ia hanya berlatih sendiri di lapangan yang cukup luas ini, tetap saja itu membuat ia kelelahan. Ketika sedang bersantai sembari menikmati angin yang menerpa tubuhnya sebuah handuk dan sebotol air mineral melayang ke arahnya dengan sigap ia menangkap handuk dan air mineral itu.

Ketika ia mendongak terlihat gadis permen karet sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Gadis itu membawa beberapa buku yang ia dekap di dadanya. Rambut gadis itu terbang di bawa angin sepoi sepoi dengan wajah cantik dan putih menambah kesannya. Pemuda itu tak sadar mengumamkan kata'cantik' ketika memandang pahatan tuhan itu. Namun ketika tangan mungil mengibaskan didepan wajahnya ia segera sadar dari lamunannya dan segera berdiri. Pemuda itu –terpesona-

"kau melamun gaara-kun ?" Tanya gadis itu

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu pemuda yang dipanggil gaara itu malah menegak air mineralnya tentunya setelah di buka. Dan meremas botol kosong itu dan dibuangnya ke tong sampah yang berada didekatnya. Tak diduga oleh pemuda yang bernama lengkap –sabaku gaara itu, tiba tiba gadis cantik itu mengambil handuk yang tersampir di bahunya dan mengelap peluh yang berada di wajahnya.

Mata jadenya bersirobok dengan mata emerald sang gadis. Seketika perasaannya menjadi hangat, seperti ribuan kupu kupu hinggap didalam dadanya. Jantungnya bekerja 2 kali lipat dari biasanya bahkan berdetak lebih cepat dibanding saat ia sedang berolahraga tadi.

"nah sudah selesai .. Ini handuknya. Oh ya terima kasih ya karna berkat gaara-kun aku jadi bisa mengerjakan ulangannya tadi. Hehe tak sia sia kemarin kau mengajarkanku. Eh udah mau malam aku pulang duluan ya gaara-kun. Jaaa" gadis itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan gaara sendiri di lapangan itu

Gaara terus memandang kepergian gadis buble gum itu. Hingga belokan itu gadis itu menghilang. Apakah kau merasakan hal sama denganku, sakura ? Batin gaara

Ooo

Sakura tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Hari dimana ketika ia sedang kesulitan belajar menghafal rumus rumus dan tetek bengeknya yang membuat kepala penat. Sang malaikat datang menawarkan bantuan, ya sahabatnya –sabaku gaara membantunya dalam menghafal rumus rumus itu dan taara hasilnya ia mendapat nilay yang memusakan dalam ulangan kala itu.

Kaki jenjangnya terus membawanya kesuatu tempat yang tak asing baginya. Sudah hampir selama sebulan ini ia selalu mengunjungi tempat ini. Tempat dimana ia bisa melihat gaara.

Ooo

Seorang gadis berlari lari kearah pemuda bertattokan 'ai' di keningnya. Pemuda yang sedang bingung karna tingkah sahabatnya itu yang tiba tiba lari kearahnya hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya dan tanpa diduga gadis itu memeluknya dengan erat. Karna terlalu tiba tiba ia jadi tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan berakhir pada jatuhnya ia dan sahabtnya di rerumputan taman itu.

"sakura kau berat tau, cepat bangun!"

Ketika mendengar suara di bawahnya sang gadis segera bangun dari acara peluk pelukkannya. Gadis itu memasang wajah cemberut dan segera duduk didepan pemuda di depannya itu tapi expresinya berubah ketika melihat pemuda itu duduk sama sepertinya.

"gaara-kun yeay aku berhasil!" Seru sakura

Gaara yang masih kesakitan pun kebingunganngan dengan sahabatnya itu. Tiba tiba datang memeluknya hingga jatuh, cemberut dan langsung berubah lagi ke expresi yang sangat senang

"berhasil kenapa ?"

"aku.."

".."

"aku .. Sudah .."

"..?"

"a-aaku sudah"

"ya kamu sudah apa sakura ?"

"u-um aku sudah jadian dengan sasuke-kun" cicitnya

Gaara terdiam, wajahnya tiba tiba mengeras matanya yang menatap sakura lembut berubah menjadi dingin, tangan yang ia buat mengelus kepalanya karna jatuh tadi mengepal dengan kuat. Tapi melihat expresi sakura yang begitu senang ia hanya bisa memandangnya datar. Sungguh hatinya ketika mendengar beberapa kata itu seakan mau hancur. Cemburu, sedih, sakit, ataukah harus senang ia sekarang. Ia tak tahu, ia tahu kalau sakura memang mencintai sasuke bocah uchiha itu tapi ia tak tahu dengan bocah uchiha itu apakah mencintai sakura juga ?

"oh selamat ya"

Ooo

Sakura berhenti didepan sebuah gerbang yang cukup tinggi. Kakinya melangkah masuk ke area lapangan luas itu. Bunga lyli itu ia genggam erat seakan tak rela bunga itu jatuh diterpa angin. Lapangan hijau itulah yang dilihat sakura sekarang ini. Ia menuju pohon besar yang begitu rindang. Dengan perlahan ia menuju pohon yang sama dengannya –pohon sakura-. Tapi dikarenakan sekarang sedang musim gugur beberapa daun kuning jatuh menimpanya di terbangkan angin yang begitu sejuk. Dibawah itu terdapat sebuah gundukan tanah dan sebuah batu yang bertuliskan –sabaku gaara-.

Sakura berjongkok disamping batu nisan itu. Ditatapnya nisan itu dengan lekat. Liquid bening pun menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Seakan tak bisa di bending lagi, sungai kecil yang berairkan liquid bening itu mengalir di pipi chubby sakura. Ingatan sakura mengenang tiga bulan yang lalu dimana ..

"gaara"

Ooo

Sakura berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Tak perduli dengan orang orang yang ia tabrak mengutuk dia yang berlari tanpa melihat arah. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah sahabat baiknya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Pria itu ya pria itu entah mengapa selama seminggu ini menghilang. Ia sudah mencari kemana mana termasuk menanyakannya pada kedua orang tuanya tapi jawabannya tetap sama mereka tidak tahu. Sakura tau ada yang janggal dengan jawaban orang tua pria itu. Entah apa tapi sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan oleh mereka. Dan kejanggalan itu semua terjawab dia mendapat kabar bahwa gaara masuk rumah sakit. Ya pria itu sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak adalah gaara.

Setelah berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit ia sampai di tempat dimana gaara dirawat selama seminggu ini. Disana terlihat kedua orang tua gaara –karura- ibunda gaara sedang menangis didekapan sang suami –ayah gaara- sedangkan sang kakak –temari menangis di pundak shikamru –sang kekasih dan –kankuro kakak gaara hanya menunduk sambil meremas rambutnya menahan tangisnya agar tak pecah. Dan disana juga terlihat beberap asahabat gaara dan juga kekasihnya –sasuke.

"dimana .. Gaara?" Tanya sakura entah pada siapa

Naruto, sasuke, sai, dan neji menoleh kearah sakura. Mereka hanya memberi tatapan sedih dan sakura cukup pintar untuk mengerti arti tatapan itu. Sasuke –kekasih sakura hanya bisa memeluk erat sakura yang seakan tak percaya yang sedang terjadi. Sakura menagis didekapan sasuke.

"Gak mungkin .. Gak ini pasti gak terjadi iya kan sasuke-kun ? G-ggara baik baik aja kan?" Sakura mencoba menyangkal semuanya tapi semua sudah terjadi.

"jawab sasuke-kun! G-ggara selama ini selalu sehat, ga mungkin ia puya penyakit separah itu .. Iya kan sasuke-kun, JAWAB AKU SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke mempererat pelukannya seakan tak kuasa menjawab pertanyaan dari sang kekasih. Hancur perasaan sakura ia menangis sejadi jadinya didekapan sang kekasih. Hingga suara temari –kakak gaara dan kankuro menginstrupsikan untuk memperhatikannya.

Walaupun masih dirundung duka temari tetap tegar "maaf semuanya ada pesan dari gaara"

Dengan menahan tangis temari melanjutkan kata katanya "sebelum gaara pergi ia sempat meninggalkan sepuncuk surat dan kata gaara ini surat untuk kalian .. Terutama kau -sakura" temari berusaha agar suara tidak gemetar dan tangisnya tidak pecah. Temari menyerahkan surat itu pada shikamaru untuk membacakannya, dan temari duduk disamping adiknya –kankuro.

**Untuk teman teman**

**Terima kasih selama aku hidup telah mau menjadi temanku**

**Mungkin kata terima kasih saja tidak cukup, tapi yang jelas aku bahagia mempunyai teman teman seperti kalian.**

**Aku tau kalian pasti kecewa karna aku tidak memberi tahu tentang penyakitku ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan kalian**

**Mungkin setelah kalian baca surat ini aku sudah tenang dialam sana**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kenangan yang telah kalian beri di sisa sisa akhir hidupku terutama sakura**

**Aku tau perasaan ini salah, dan seharusnya perasaan ini menghilang saja**

**Tapi aku tak bisa, perasaan ini terlalu dalam untuk dihilangkan**

**Aku mencintaimu sakura**

**Walaupun kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat sekaligus kakak itu sudah cukup berarti bagiku**

**Untuk sasuke, jaga imotou ku ini ya. Dia itu masih kecil, cengeng lagi.**

**Seperti hanya itu saja, waktu ku tinggal sebentar lagi**

**Selamat tinggal**

**Gaara**

Ooo

Gaara mengidap kanker otak, stadium tiga ia sudah mengidap penyakit ini sekitar setahun yang lalu tapi baru diketahui sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu. Segala cara sudah orang tuanya tempuh dari operasi samapai kemotrapi. Tapi ternyata kanker yang bersarang itu ganas. Dan persentase untuk sembuh sangat jarang. Dan tuhan pun berkehendak, tuhan lebih sayang pada gaara dan ia pun dipanggil kesisinya. Ironis memang selama hampir satu tahun ini gaara menyembunyikan penyakitnya dengan sangat rapi bahkan sahabat sahabat terdekatnya pun tak mengetahui gaara punya penyakit separah itu.

Ia Nampak sehat ketika didepan sahabat sahabatnya. Tak memiliki kejanggalan sama sekali. Gaara pun meminta orang tua dan kakaknya untuk tidak memberitahu kondisinya kepada sahabt sahabatnya terutama sakura. Gadis yang ia cintai. Tapi semua sudah terjadi, disinilah gaara sekarang.

Tenang disisi-Nya, sakura tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Dimana ia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan gaara dan kebohongan yang gaara lakukan. Sakura menaruh bunga lyli itu dibatu nisan gaara. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan berdoa

Tuhan tempatkanlah sahabat terbaikku ini disisimu

"terima kasih gaara kau telah mencintaiku, terima kasih selama ini kau telah membantuku, terima kasih juga karna sudah mau menjadi tempat curhatku tentang sasuke-kun. Dan ada satu hal yang perlu kau tau gaara walaupun aku tak bisa membalas cintamu tapi kau akan menjadi posisi nomor satu sebagai sahabat dan kakakku. Sekali lagi terima kasih"

Sakura tersenyum tulus dan bangkit dari posisinya. Ia pergi dari makam gaara dan didepan gerbang seorang pemuda berambut raven telah menunggu, bersender di mobilnya yang berwarna hitam. Disambutnya sang kekasih dengan senyum simpul . Sakura yang melihat sasuke yang menunggunya mengahapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Dan berlari kepelukan sasuke dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan lapangan hijau itu.

Tapi kalau dilihat dari jauh ada sosok putih yang berdiri dibawah pohon sakura yang gugur itu.

"ternyata kau sudah dewasa ya sakura"

Tak lama sosok itu menghilang bersamaan dengan tiupan angin yang menerbangkan daun pohon sakura yang gugur.

Owari

2068 Words

Sudah terpenuhi hutang fanfic sama Annisa Putri Karisma


End file.
